


Restrained [Dream SMP]

by windela



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Drowning, Gen, Panic, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windela/pseuds/windela
Summary: Mini writing thing I did for Ranboo, a possible nightmare for what could happen to him in the future, for being a traitor to those he holds dear. (follow @wiindela on twitter for more information, aka bonus writing)
Relationships: None
Kudos: 20





	Restrained [Dream SMP]

It was quiet in the ice biome, the soft hoots of the owls and quiet steps of the bunnies hopping along the puffy white snow. There was a cozy cabin, with the smallest amount of light radiating through the windows. 

But slightly behind that house, laid a pen. Yes, a pen. Carved right into the mountain, and it was the End Child’s home. 

——————

Ranboo shuffled in his sleep, trying to cover the little blankets over his thin body. He shivered, his breaths so cold you could see him exhaling. 

He laid on his side, and desperately tried to fall into a deep sleep. 

——————

He opened his eyes, yet he was in a void. A dark, empty void. Floating alone. 

There was this weird feeling that hung over him while being in that void. He couldn’t quite describe it. It wasn’t positive, nor negative. More like a feeling of longing. As if he wanted someone there, yet he was still happy to be alone in the quiet. 

The jingle of chains startled him. It felt like an echo in his mind, for he couldn’t quite tell where the sound had come from. 

Suddenly, his wrists felt restrained. Metal bands were latched onto him, the silver chains spiraling down further into the deep depths of the void. 

He screamed, but they were muffled. His breath was cut out. 

He was drowning, stuck beneath the icy cold water. Chains keeping him from swimming upwards. He screeched again, frantically moving as to try to escape. But it was no use. 

The itching pain started to sink in, getting worse and worse by the second. It was like thousands of red ants biting you all at once, and the pain getting exponentially worse by the second. 

Overwhelming stress and panic feel onto him, as he screamed once again, but barely being heard underneath the water. He didn’t even care about the fact that he was losing more breath by screaming, for the panic overtook. 

Stress. Stress. Stress. Panic. Panic. Panic. 

He grasped onto his own head, digging his fingers into his soft hair, as his face deformed and he screeched a veracious Enderman sound. 

Silence. 

Nothing but the hum of the water. 

He slowly opened his eyes. The harsh sizzling and pain he felt didn’t matter. 

He took one final exhale, and let go. 

——————

Ranboo woke up, gasping for air. He sat there for a few seconds in shock, trying to process what had just happened. 

The dream felt so real. 

He held himself, and sat up slowly. “You’re fine, you’re okay. It’s okay, it wasn’t real, there’s nothing to worry about. Nobody’s gonna hurt you.” He said out loud to himself, desperately looking for comfort.

He looked up, and saw the soft light of dawn come down upon his home. The slight glimmer of the snow, and the cute bunnies hopping along. 

Ranboo sighed in relief, feeling more of a sense of peace at seeing the beautiful sight of nature. He felt more calm, like it was going to be okay. 

It was all a dream, and something that would never come true. Nobody would ever want to hurt him. 

He was safe here.

He was happy. 

And it was home.


End file.
